Los hombres prefieren a las cabronas
by MaFeRs apple
Summary: Esta es la historia de una chava que lloró un río e inundó el mundo entero...
1. Prefacio

**Diclaimer:** los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a Stephenie Meyer. Tampoco la historia es mia.

* * *

**LOS HOMBRES PREFIEREN A LAS CABRONAS**

**_El amor apesta..._**

No es una afirmación hecha a la ligera,

el amor apesta,

la vida en general apesta,

pero el amor mas todavía,

y estoy segura que alrededor del mundo habrán muchísimas mujeres que coincidan,

y aquellas que no,

Esperen, solo esperen,

un día él dirá que las cosas no están funcionando y ahí me voy a reír,

o quizás el viejo "no eres tu soy yo",

necesito espacio,

¿quiere espacio?¿que tal si le agrandas el cu*lo de una patada?,

eso es a lo que yo llamo espacio...

o a lo mejor tu no eres ya aquella chica que el conoció,

y claro él esta perfecto según él,

o según la zorra que se consiguió,

como si alguien aparte de ti la grandisima estupida lo fuera a mirar,

de seguro el muy idiota no sospecha que su carro es su principal atractivo,

y piensa que peinándose hacia adelante no se le nota que esta prácticamente calvo,

y cree que basta con pagar el gimnasio para quitarse esos quilos que lleva con tan poca gracia,

como si 12 horas frente al televisor se quemaran con 1 de bicicleta,

y luego llega con la camisa llena de rouge,

no pasa nada, tu estas paranoica,

de seguro su madre usa el rojo número 122,

y de seguro también ella opta por las tangas negras,

y tú encima lo crees,

y lo siguiente que escuchas es cuchicheos en el teléfono,

y de paso te pones contenta porque con tanto viaje de negocios seguro que mejora la economía!

y al final te dice que hay que hablar,

mira conocí a alguien...

el punto es que...

no esta funcionando...

no nos hagamos mas daño...

oh si! él tiene la sensibilidad de una pared,

y esa misma tarde estas en casa de tu madre con tu pijama mas ridícula, ese de franela,

tu dignidad por el piso, una caja de pañuelos de papel y otra de bombones y tu

recién adquirido diploma de idiota a cuestas,

como ves el amor apesta,

yo creo que a una a eso de los siete años deberían de advertirle que:

a) Santa son los padres

b) No hay ratones que se lleven tus dientes, solo ratas sucias

c) El príncipe azul no existe...solo ratas sucias

Y finalmente quiero hacer un aparte y hablarte a ti,

si a ti, a ti la rubia platinada cuyo color no es natural,

la del culo firme y las tetas operadas,

a ti que apenas tienes 20 años y el coeficiente de una niña de 12

a ti te voy a decir algo...

quédatelo al cabo ni lo quería!!!


	2. ¿Gracia o Grasa?

**Diclaimer: **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a Stephenie Meyer. Tampoco la historia es mia.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1: ¿Gracia o Grasa?  
**

― Se llama Gracia - chillé - ¿que clase de nombre es Gracia? ¡gracias hacen los animales!

― Lo se Bella, lo sé...

― ¡No, no lo sabes! te lo acabo de contar... En fin esa tipa, "grasa", ¡Tiene apenas 18 años!

― Oh cariño cuanto lo siento.

¡Grandioso! yo estaba destrozada y mi mamá solo decía "Oh cariño cuanto lo siento". No es que no fuera la primera vez que pasaba, pero él parecía realmente...

― ¡Una rata, eso es lo que es! ¿Puedes creer que me pidió que dejara el microondas?... ¡CUANDO YO MISMA LO COMPRÉ CON MI SUELDO! ¿Sabes que respondió?

― ¿Que respondió?

― ¡QUE DE TODOS MODOS TÚ YA TENÍAS UNO AQUI Y POR ESO NO LO NECESITABA!

― Oh Bells, cuanto lo siento...

― Oh no, no lo sientas -me soné ruidosamente la nariz y agregué- él lo va a sentir cuando encuentre todas esas fotos y cosas que teníamos...

― Sobre eso, hay algo que quiero darte...

No dijo una sola palabra más y se fue, al rato regresó con una caja. Yo me quedé helada solo con verla, él no podía, no era posible que el me estuviera...

― ¡NO! -me largué a llorar como magdalena sobre esa pequeña caja rosa llena de fotografías- ¡NO, ÉL DIJO QUE ERA ESPECIAL, DIJO QUE LA CONSERVARÍA POR SIEMPRE...!

― Ya, ya, no llores -me dio una delicada palmadita en la espalda.

Aquel bastardo cretino, ¿Que le costaba conservar siquiera una fotografía, eh? ¿Que era yo acaso? ¿La parte en blanco de su vida? ¿Dos años huecos? Oh si mira aquí cumplo los 24 y aquí los 27... ¿Y en medio que? ¡En medio una estúpida que le dio dos años de su vida! ¡Oh si! ¿Como era su nombre?, algo que sonaba como comida...

Tomé todas las fotos y murmuré "quiero estar sola". Mi mamá asintió y salió.

Mírenlo, digo, ni siquiera era guapo. Definitivamente no era inteligente, no más que el común de la gente. ¡Demonios ni siquiera era limpio!, y cuando me besaba.... cuando me besaba tenia la manía de sentarme en sus rodillas y acariciarme la espalda haciéndose sentir la cosa mas especial y sexy del universo, ok, y quizás si fuera un poquitín, solo tantito, guapo...y...y...

¡Oh dios! ¿Por que? ¿Por qué, eh?

Genial. Ahí estaba de nuevo compadeciéndome como si yo hubiera hecho algo mal, o sea ¿que culpa tenía yo?, yo no le había presentado a "grasa" y tampoco me había acostado con ella. Y bien quizás no me ponía esas tangas asquerosas ni era de las que mordía los cuellos de los hombres, después de todo soy una mujer, no un vampiro. Y quizás evitaba que en un arrebato de pasión él arrojara todo lo que estaba en la mesa, pero, después de todo, era a mi a quién le tocaba limpiar. Y definitivamente mis pechos eran míos y no cortesía de un cirujano de tercera, ¿y que? ¿Alguna vez se había quejado de ellos? ¿y que si no era muy alta? no iba a ponerme unos tacones de 10 centímetros como si fuera la mujer de los zancos.

En ese momento me dí cuenta de dos cosas. Número uno, no podía competir con ella, número dos, no quería hacerlo… Si al muy perro le gustaban ese tipo de mujeres, no sé como lo había retenido 2 años a mi lado. Fue entonces cuando la voz de alarma de mi conciencia empezó a sonar:

¡Quizás el muy bastardo se hubiera divertido mas de la cuenta durante esos dos años!

De acuerdo, bien por él, mientras yo fregaba como una esclava, él andaba haciendo quien sabe que, bueno, por lo menos ya me lo había sacado de encima. Y nadie puede decir que él me haya dejado porque fui yo la que salió por esa puerta de libre voluntad, bien que si hubiera querido me hubiera quedado ahí con él y su gracia y que bonito trío hubiéramos hecho.

Si señor, yo estaba bien...

* * *

**Holaaaa! mi nombre es Mafer!! espero les guste mucho esta historia... NO ES MIA como dice en el diclaimer, emmm... estee tampoco se de quien es pues donde la encontre era una adaptacion, entonces dejariamos esto como autora "anonima" ya si llegas a leer esto... obviamente todos lo reviews son dedicados y solo tuyos!**

**espero disfruten mucho... si dejan muchos reviews si les gusta actualizo mañana ;D**

**besos... ^3^**

**Mafer!*3  
**


	3. ¿Para que?

**Diclaimer: **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a Stephenie Meyer. Tampoco la historia es mia.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2: ¿Para que?**

― ¿Dice que estuvo toda la noche mirando películas? – pregunto Alice.

Renee asintió y miró hacia la planta alta de la casa.

― Tuvo una crisis muy grave cuando Leonardo Di Caprio se ahogó en el Titanic -se estremeció y añadió- tuvimos que quitarle la televisión.

― ¿Y ya le dijo que el tipo se va a casar…?

― ¡Shhh! –interrumpió Renee- baja la voz, ¿como pretendes que le diga eso? no tenemos suficiente chocolate en toda la casa como para cubrir semejante calamidad.

Alice suspiró cansada, siempre era lo mismo con su amiga, Bella a su criterio, era un imán de patanes. Los atraía como abejas a la miel.

― ¿Y ahora que hace?

― Pues le saqué la tele pero no pude sacarle la música...

Alice asintió y se encaminó a las escaleras.

_Cucaracha,_

_culebra ponzoñosa,_

_escoria de la vida,_

_te odio y te desprecio,_

_rata de dos patas te estoy hablando a ti..._

― ¿Bella? –pregunto Alice abriendo la puerta

― Vete, -pidió Bella con la cabeza bajo una almohada- déjame hacer mi duelo en paz.

― No nena, -dijo Alice sentándose en la cama- créeme tu trasero me va a agradecer mi intervención.

― ¿Que tiene mi trasero, eh? –pregunto Bella, quitándose la almohada.

― ¿A donde crees que irán a parar todos esos bombones? –inquirió Alice.

― ¿Al trasero de la zorra? –sugirió, haciéndose la ingenua. Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

― Si claro, -acercándose- si fuera así él ya estaría golpeando tu puerta.

― No lo nombres, ¿ok?

― Yo no lo nombré, nunca dije E...

― ¡QUE NO LO DIGAS! –grito sobresaltando a Alice.

― Esta bien, esta bien -tomó el control y apagó el equipo de música- no lo nombramos, su nombre muere aquí pero tú no, no puedes quedarte en casa escuchando **(1)** Paquita la del Barrio una noche de sábado.

― ¿Que hay de malo con Paquita? -tragándose los mocos- si la hubiera escuchado con mas atención esto no me habría pasado...

― Mira lo que te hizo E..."ese" –corrigió ante la mirada furibunda de su amiga- , fue una canallada, después de todo tú dejaste pasar un montón de oportunidades de trabajo por él...

― Si, si lo hice.

― Dejaste la comodidad de tu casa para ir a vivir con él... –siguió Alice.

― Si, la comodidad –asintió y tragó con fuerza.

- Y para limpiarle a él su casa...

- ¡Si, su mugre casa! –volvió a asentir con mas fuerza

- ¿Y todo para que? –inquirió Alice.

― ¡PARA QUE ME ENGAÑE CON UNA ZORRA!

De acuerdo gracias a Alice ya me sentía mil veces... peor. Me arrojé violentamente sobre la cama y de nuevo me dediqué a revivir momentos que a mi entender habían sido felices.

― Bella, nena mira, a lo que voy es que, él no te merece, tú eres linda...

― Si, si lo soy ¿verdad?

― No en el sentido "plástico" de la palabra, -aclaro- pero si lo eres, eres hermosa, y también inteligente, y talentosa, creativa, buena amiga, graciosa, sincera, independiente y si el no supo valorar eso, ¡Al cuerno con él!

― Si al cuerno con Ed... ¡NO PUEDO! –Alice se sobresalto- ¡NO PUEDO OLVIDARLO!

― Ya amiga, -me abrazó con delicadeza como si me fuera a romper- mira hay miles de hombres...

― Uno peor que el otro.

― ¡Oh no, no es así!, y tú lo sabes, -me reprendió- tan solo tienes que salir y olvidarte de E...él.

― Ese es el problema, no puedo, no quiero olvidarme de él... –sorbí por la nariz- tal vez si hubiera sido una relación superficial y estúpida dolería menos, pero de verdad sentía que me quería, dejé todo por él, me convertí en su sombra ¿y para que? ¡Para que él me dé una sonora patada en el trasero!

― Si pero no te atormentes con eso.

― Y lo peor es esa tipa, -llorando mas fuerte- la tal Gracia... ¡Ni la conozco y ya lo odio!

― Bella…

― Me gustaría... –dije interrumpiendo lo que Alice iba a decir- me gustaría que desaparecieran los dos del mundo, que se perdieran en la isla de **(2)**Lost, ¡o algo así!

― Mira Bella, ya, deja de enloquecerte, lo que tú tienes que hacer es salir de aquí, olvidarte de él, divertirte con tus amigos, y cuando estés listas conocer otro chavo y que fuera como si E...él no hubiera existido nunca, ¿sabes cuantos días has estado aquí?

― ¿Uno?

― ¡TRES! ¡Tres días! me parece suficiente duelo ¿no crees? –pregunto mirándome.

― ¡Si, tienes razón! -poniéndose de pie en la cama- ya es suficiente! -me seque las lágrimas- ¡a la fregada con esos dos! ¡Hola mundo! -tome el control y encendió la radio.

― _Y pasando a otras noticias, ¿que creen? _–escupió la radio-_ pillamos a nuestro actor favorito almorzando con una chica muy bonita en un conocido restaurante de la cuidad de Los Ángeles apenas dos días después de haber anunciado su rompimiento con la Cirujana Isabella Swan. Al protagonista de twilight se lo vio muy entretenido e incluso circulan rumores muy fuertes de que lo vieron entrando a una joyería en el centro y comprando un costoso anillo de diamantes ¿acaso de nos casa E..._-apagué la radio bruscamente y grité.

¡SOBRE MI CADÁVER EDWARD CULLEN! ¡SOBRE MI CADÁVER!.

* * *

**(1)** **Paquita la del Barrio** es el nombre artístico de Francisca Viveros Barradas, cantante mexicana del genero ranchero y otros estilos tradicionales mexicanos.

**(2)__****Lost** es una serie de televisión estadounidense que narra las aventuras de un grupo de supervivientes a un accidente aéreo ocurrido en una misteriosa isla del Océano Pacífico.

* * *

Holaaaaa!!!! :P todavia no me llegan los reviews! :( solo dos (muxas gracias Zullly, no entendi lo ultimo en tu ultimo review =/ ) espero q con el transcurso de la historia se nos unan mas x)

q les parece? plisss no se queden con las ganas de decir un comentario!

Mafer!*


	4. Justicia Divina

**Diclaimer: **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a Stephenie Meyer. Tampoco la historia es mia.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Justicia divina.  
**

Creo que exageré un poquitín en mi reacción. Digo a todo el mundo se le da por romper cosas, además son "mis cosas", ¡yo trabajé y pagué por ellas! pero a mi mamá y a Alice no les pareció así y por eso me dieron tres calmantes y ahora me siento como Lucy en el cielo con diamantes. Y lo peor es que en este estado de semiinconsciencia sigo oyendo la radio "¿será que se nos casa Edward Cullen?".

Él es un tremendo hijo de puta, Oh dios, como lo odio, lo odio tanto que podría pasarle con un camión por encima y dar reversa solo para asegurarme de que este bien muerto. ¡Estúpido canalla!

Si yo fuera otro tipo de mujer, una más bondadosa y tranquila, aceptaría la situación con algo similar a la resignación y con la paciencia de un buda. Pero ¡no! gracias a dios yo no era de esas, lo que Edward alias "Edward" me había hecho era la porquería mas grande y tenía que pagar por eso. ¡ERA SU PINCHÉ OBLIGACIÓN SUFRIR TANTO COMO YO ESTABA SUFRIENDO EN ESE PRECISO MOMENTO!

Y mientras veía esos hermosos y psicodélicos colores me juré algo...no pararía hasta ver a Edward arrodillado a mis pies suplicando perdón.

¿Y entonces que?... entonces alargaría mi hermoso pie y pisaría su sucia mano y luego me reiría en su estupida cara.

El asunto ahora era ¿como? digo no me tengo en tan mal concepto pero estaba prácticamente drogada, tirada en mi cama, con todo el mundo preocupada en mantenerme tranquila y lejos de Edward, y el muy cerdo a punto de pedirle a esa zorra que fuera su esposa, si no es que lo había hecho ya, además no podía olvidar que, visto y considerando que él terminó conmigo, no había mucho interés de su parte hacia mi... así que algo había hecho mal.

Y mientras viajaba por algún lugar desconocido mi mente de iluminó.

Por un lado Bella, por el otro esa zorra… Bella, zorra, Bella, zorra... ¿que había diferente? pues que ella era una golfa regalada y ofrecida, una tipa que de seguro se la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta con caros y minúsculos vestidos, híper mega recontra producida, tomando alguna bebida cara mientras yo vestía jeans y sudaderas en mi casa y ponía la cena en el horno... ¡por dios que imagen mas patética! pero no era mi culpa. Alguna vez yo había sido una súper estrella consagrada a las alfombras rojas con cientos de chicos tras de mi ¿y que pasó?

Pasó que me enamoré de un patán despreciable llamado Edward Cullen y acepté de inmediato dejar todo para que él me encerrara en una casa y me convirtiera en...esto...

¡OTRA COSA QUE DEBÍA AGRADECERLE AL MUY HIJO DE PUTA!

Bien de acuerdo, cálmate Bella, cálmate... no esta muerto quién pelea... aun tenia mi dinero, mi vieja ropa, y todas estas ganas de hacer pedazos al infeliz. Con mi dinero, mi odio, mis ganas de salir adelante y los contactos indicados harían lo impensable...revivir a la antigua Bella.

Es raro hablar en términos de "la antigua yo" cuando una no tiene mas de 24 años, sin embargo, me enfocaba en recordar como había sido hasta que el huracán Edward hiciera pedazos mi autoestima, por que, no sé si lo aclaré antes, esta es pura y sencillamente una cuestión de orgullo herido. Oh si, yo amaba muchísimo a Cullen, lo amaba con cada respiración hasta que él se convirtió en una rata y me arrancó el corazón con la frialdad de un témpano de hielo.

Entonces como estaban desprovistos de corazón mis actuales sentimientos no tenían nada que ver con un amor perdido. No. Yo odiaba a Edward por muchas causas, todas justas:

Primero, por despreciarme cuando le di todo.

Segundo, por transformarme en algo que me horrorizaba.

Tercero, por robarme dos años de mi vida.

Cuarto, por cambiarme por una mala versión de Barbie.

Quinto, por ser feliz.

No me sentía particularmente mala por despreciarlo por ser feliz porque, su felicidad era a costa de mi sufrimiento. Yo solo quería revertir las cosas. Y como dije no tenía nada que ver con amarlo, el amor no servía de nada y una vez que me deshiciera de Robert no iba a correr tras ningún otro, por lo menos no del modo sentimental, físicamente... bueno eso era ya otra cosa.

Pero el peor error de una mujer es poner el corazón en manos de un hombre, es como darle una navaja a un chimpancé. Por lo tanto sentía que lo mío era casi una misión divina, algo así como "yo lo arruino, yo lo arreglo". Si yo le había dado la navaja al chimpancé en cuestión, yo se la iba a sacar, metafóricamente hablando. Lo que le iba a quitar era su capacidad de hacer daño a mujeres inocentes y confiadas como yo.

Bien, al carajo con eso, la verdad no tenia ninguna misión divina ni nada por el estilo, solo iba a vengar mi orgullo, no me importaban las otras mujeres, solamente yo, yo, y yo. Pero lo otro sonaba mejor, así que adoptaría ese discurso.

A la mañana siguiente amanecí fresca como una lechuga y mi primer pensamiento fue "tengo mucho que hacer".

—¿Bella? ¿Eres tú? ¿Estas bien? –pregunto mi madre con preocupación.

—Perfectamente mami, buenos días ¿que me cuentas? –conteste con tranquilidad.

—Bien un poco de esto, otro poco de aquello... este... ¿quieres desayunar? –mi mama parecia asustada. ¿Por qué sera?

—Por supuesto mami, es mas, vístete y te invito a un lugar _nice_, así no cocinas –sugerí con mas de esa tranquilidad, que seriamente no sabia de donde demonios la estaba sacando.

Me miró como si yo fuera E.T el extraterrestre.

—¿Tu estas bien?

—Supongo que te refieras a todo ese asunto de Eddie -cuando lo nombré mi mamá se encogió como si estuviera nombrando al diablo- Oh no te preocupes, yo lo pensé, lo pensé realmente bien y no puedo quedarme sufriendo por alguien que no vale la pena, no es mi estilo, por lo menos no mi nuevo y recién adquirido estilo, hay demasiadas cosas que valen la pena y no pienso perdérmelas, ya tuve suficiente tiempo para lamentarme.

—¿Segura que estas bien?

—Segura mami –asegure con una sonrisa.

Estoy bien segura de querer arrancarle la cabeza a Edward pero eso no es algo que ella tuviera que saber.

—Bien, llamó Emmett para ver como estabas.

—Que lindo detalle de su parte, recuérdame que le regrese el llamado. –mi sonrisa se volvió una forzada, pero estaba segura de que la vena que latía en mi frente me delataba un poquito.

Si claro, ¡cuando las vacas vuelen! Emmett era el amigo de Edward, es mas apostaría lo que fuera a que él le había contado sobre nuestro rompimiento y hasta lo había mandado a averiguar como estaba, seguro el muy asqueroso quería regodearse con mi ruina. Llamaría a Emmett, claro que lo haría y le contaría la verdad. MI HERMOSA Y PERSONAL VERSIÓN DE LA VERDAD.

* * *

**Holaaaa! ya va comenzando la locuraa xD creanme que la cosa se pondra buena.**

**Sigo esperando mi review :( Graxx zully :D espero q si lleguen ;P**

**Vamoss que te cuesta dejarme un precioso review? No es tan dificil ;P**

**Mafer!***


	5. De todos modos, yo tambien

**Diclaimer:** los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a Stephenie Meyer. Tampoco la historia es mia.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: De todos modos, yo tambien...  
**

—¿Bueno? ¿Esta Emmett?

—¿Bella? –pregunto la voz de Emmett al otro lado del auricular- ¿Bella, eres tú?

—Que comes que adivinas –sarcasmos, ¡los amo!

—¿Bella, estas bien?

—Pues la verdad no, tengo un horrible dolor pero es por mi período, podría ser peor.

—No hablaba de eso -Oh si, grandioso su voz sonaba perpleja porque yo no hubiera sacado aún el tema "T"- hablaba de...ya sabes.

—¿Te refieres a que Edward y yo _no more_?

Al grano De Abreu se que te mueres por preguntarlo.

—Si, a eso ¿estas bien?

-¿Por que no habría de estarlo? digo no es algo que no viera venir dadas las circunstancias

—¿Te refieres a...tu sabias lo de la otra? –pregunto con cautela.

Saboreé lo que diría con anticipación.

—Mira las cosas entre Edward y yo no andaban bien hace mucho, supongo que no puedo culparlo por buscar atenciones afuera cuando yo misma...-me interrumpí- olvida que dije eso.

—No, no, ¿que es lo que ibas a decir?

Perfecto, había picado.

-Pues lo que te cuento va a quedar entre tu y yo ¿verdad?

_ENTRE TU, YO Y TODO LOS ANGELES. PUBLICALO SI QUIERES, SOLO IMPORTA QUE EDWARD LO OIGA._

—Si, cuéntame.

—Bueno, ahí te va...-hice una pausa- yo... bien yo... estaba... conociendo a alguien mas.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral al otro lado de la línea. Sonreí.

—¿Bueno? uh ¿Emmett? ¿Estas ahí? –la sonrisa en mi rostro no me la quitaba nadie.

—Si aquí estoy, es solo que... ¡caramba! yo no sabia que tu... no tenia ni idea

—Bien ya sabes lo que dicen, no conviene dejar sola a una mujer en casa mucho tiempo –dije yo como si no fuera cosa importante.

—¿Y hace mucho que tú....? -comenzo

—¿Le ponía el cuerno a Eddie? –termine por el con voz inocente- lo siento, no hay otra manera mas elegante de decirlo... Um, déjame pensar, no, no hace tanto, digo no en el sentido físico de la expresión.

¡OH DIOS QUE MOMENTO GLORIOSO! ¡MUCHO MEJOR QUE LOS ORGASMOS QUE ME DABA EL ESTÚPIDOO DE EDWARD!

—Caramba. –murmuro Emmett del otro lado.

—Si te lo cuento es para que no te preocupes por mí, es que de seguro andabas súper al pendiente... pero por favor no cuentes nada, ni al caso, además solo haríamos mas daño involucrando mas personas ¿no crees? -¡si claro! Si este es mas chismoso (1) Randall de recreo- yo no tengo la intención de que mi relación se vuelva algo de dominio público, quiero preservarla entonces por favor Emmett, se discreto.

—Veo que vas enserio.

—Pues no empezó así pero... la verdad es que cuando uno esta en una relación rutinaria y sin magia... bueno mejor ya me callo, no debería hablar así de mi relación con Edward, los primeros dos meses fueron muy buenos.

—¿Rescatas solo dos meses de una relación de dos años? –pregunto atónito.

—Si, la verdad –suspiré- no se como pude seguir durante tanto tiempo, supongo que la fuerza de la comodidad, hay días que me reprocho a mi misma haber arruinado tanto mi felicidad y de paso la del pobre Eddie...

—¿El pobre Eddie? ¿Es decir que no te importa lo que él hizo?

—Claro que no, ¡no seas tontito! si no lo hacia él probablemente lo habría hecho yo y pues soy una dama... –¡ha ha!, dama, mira como me río-bueno Emmett y discúlpame pero estaba por salir a desayunar ¿te gustaría venir?

—No si ya veo que estas bien, mejor que otros...

—¿Cuales otros?

—No me hagas caso.

—Bueno Um... adiós Em y, gracias por preocuparte eh, espero verte pronto.

¿Cuales otros? ¿Seria "ese" otro? A lo mejor él no la estaba pasando tan bien como yo pensaba... si claro y ¡Shakira no sabe bailar! Era obvio que Emmett no hablaba de él. Bueno de todos modos nada me sacaría la felicidad de esa hermosa mentira que acababa de soltar como si nada. Tantos años de formación como actriz por fin estaban dando frutos.

Hum. Ahora debería contar hasta cinco...ya oía el teléfono celular de Emmett sonando. ¡Demonios! como quisiera poder ver su cara de asombro... ¿como? ¿No soy yo el centro del universo?... ¡JA! y imaginándose cornudo, viéndose al espejo, pensando como será el hombre con el que lo engañé, mas guapo, mas joven, mas inteligente....

¡MIEERDA!

Pegué un salto y me enderecé.

La maldita curiosidad lo haría investigar y el hombre en cuestión... ¡¡¡no existía!!! Bien tendría que trabajar sobre mi amante ardiente, experto e inexistente si quería que las cosas salieran bien. Primero mi aspecto y luego los hombres caerían como moscas, ya vería como conseguirme a uno lo suficientemente preocupante para el gordo ego de Edward. Por ahora nadie me quitaría este delicioso momento de triunfo.

Y era solo el principio...

* * *

**Holaaaa! mmmm... q hara Emmett? creo q ya lo sabemos xD  
**

**graciass chiks por sus reviews! me encanta saber q les gusta ;P  
**

**mas reviews siiii? :P  
**

**Mafer!*  
**


	6. Planeando Venganza

**Diclaimer:** los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a Stephenie Meyer. Tampoco la historia es mia.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Planeando venganza.**

La fiesta de la revista Vogue es un hipermega evento. Siempre acudimos. Bueno lo hacíamos cuando estábamos juntos el engendro y yo. Y de seguro él lo haría con su tipa esa especie de zorra. Y yo no iba a ser menos.

Como la fiesta iba a ser el viernes y estábamos a miércoles tenia que darme prisa en conseguir algunas cosas...lo usual, un vestido, unos zapatos, un hombre...

Si yo fuera una de esas locas, estúpidas y descerebradas (soy las dos primeros pero definitivamente no descerebrada), intentaría conocer a un hombre esta misma noche. Bien, por suerte no lo soy, no es como si quisiera enredarme con alguien mas y no pienso jugar con una persona, ya me lo hicieron a mi después de todo. Así que decidí ser práctica, necesitaba a un hombre que estuviera disponible, fuera guapo, y se mostrase interesado en mi, no que realmente lo estuviese. Después de todo el amor era una complicación y apestaba. No quería un compromiso, solo un hombre que llevara unos jeans con la suficientemente gracia como para reducir a Edward a un boy scout.

¿Por que no recurrir a una de esas agencias de modelos, actores, y gente multirubro?

Ya lo sé, pagar por un hombre es bajo y patético, pero no es como si realmente lo estuviera pagando "para mi". Más bien era para "Edward". O sea que el patético en todo caso era él. Además esto no seria como si yo llamara un stripper o algo así, mas bien seria una puesta en escena para que yo demostrara mis dotes histriónicas.

¡Al carajo! quiero un hombre pero no voy a tener un rollo sentimental, así que, agarré mi chequera, mis gafas oscuras (para que nadie me reconociera) y salí.

-Déjeme ver si entendí, -repitió la encargada- quiere un modelo, actor, que haga una teatralizacion fingiendo que es su novio para...

La mujer alzó las cejas con impaciencia.

-Es simplemente para actuar, -explique- mire, yo soy actriz profesional, quiero conseguir un papel en una obra y la trama va mas o menos así, la chica engaña a su novio y él también a ella, pero ninguno de los dos lo saben hasta que se encuentran en una fiesta con sus respectivos acompañantes, por supuesto se trata de un video amateur pero necesito que el chico que elija me siga la corriente y no haga preguntas, siempre es mejor si sale lo mas natural posible.

-Bien de acuerdo con su solicitud parece estar todo en regla, señorita... ¿Kattalakki?

-Es griego- asentí.

Oh bien, una mentirilla no le hacia daño a nadie. Yo era una celebridad, una con dos años fuera de circulación pero celebridad al fin. Imaginarme que mi nombre salía a la luz como "la Cirujana que tuvo que comprar los servicios de un hombre" no era muy tranquilizante.

-De acuerdo -prosiguió- ¿es muy importante que sea rubio?

-Si lo es ¿ha visto usted a esos hombres de cabello castaño? no me gustan, es como si escondieran algo -_por ejemplo una mujercita llamada Gracia_.

Ella me miró como si fuera la persona más excéntrica del mundo y así me sentía, pero afortunadamente para ambas también era considerablemente rica lo que definitivamente le quitaba peso a mi locura.

-Y específicamente, no tiene que tener ojos verdes, ¿verdad?

-No, los ojos verdes son traicioneros...

-Señorita Katta...

-Kattalaki -sonreí- ¿le doy ya el cheque?

Saqué mi chequera y coloqué cuatro ceros y se lo tendí. Automáticamente la señora se volvió toda afabilidad y me pidió que la siguiera si "era tan amable".

Amo el dinero, tengo una teoría, un modelo de alquiler cuesta alrededor de cinco mil dólares, unos zapatos alrededor de trescientos, que sean setecientos por un vestido...poner en ridículo a Edward no tiene precio.

Me dejó esperando una media hora y luego me presentó a cuatro tipos. ¡Oh dios! ¿Mencioné que estaban buenísimos? porque si lo estaban. Todos rubios perfectos al estilo de Leo en Titanic o Brad en Troya. Hice unas rápidas preguntas sobre sus carreras y así descarté dos. El primero, un hombre altísimo y con cuerpazo, resultó tener de actor lo que yo de violinista. El segundo resulto, valga la redundancia, ser un violinista... oh, no me malinterpreten, no tengo nada en contra de los músicos y este hombre era definitivamente mi tipo, altura media, pero con la espalda lo suficientemente ancha como para abrazarme y las manos lo suficientemente grandes como para abarcar mi cintura con las dos. Y una sonrisa que, _uff_… necesité tomar aire antes de comunicarle la desagradable noticia. Él se lo tomó con mucha diplomacia y se despidió de mí dejando rápidamente un papelito en mi mano. Sorpresa, sorpresa, resultó ser su número telefónico. Así que, después de todo, yo no estaba tan mal. De acuerdo cuando todo esto terminara yo llamaría aunque sea para agradecerle el elevar mi autoestima. Además él era de esos que te quitan el aliento... mmm... bueno, volviendo a los dos restantes hice la última prueba...

Con muy poca discreción miré ambos traseros y al final decidí que el de Jacob era el mejor. Él se quedó muy contento y rápidamente le expliqué lo que iba a hacer y decir, no es como si le hubiera quedado algo realmente porque Jacob tenía la inteligencia de una patata. Después de dos segundos en su compañía estuve pensando seriamente en ir corriendo tras el otro pero ya era tarde. Además hasta mi pequeño aprendiz de papa podía hacer algo tan básico como decir "si hace mucho salgo con ella", "oh si es la mejor en la cama" y ese tipo de cosas. Lo demás corría por mi cuenta y lo sabía. Jacob quedó tan conforme como si le hubiese ofrecido un papel en "Los Miserables" y cuando le expliqué con delicadeza de que cabía la posibilidad de que me tuviera que besar me dedicó una mirada lasciva y risueña que lejos de excitarme me produjo arcadas. Yo puedo apreciar la belleza masculina pero no soy un par de tetas y un culo caminando, no respondo a instintos básicos sino a cariño, y aunque Eddie se había pasado mi cariño por quien sabe donde en ese preciso momento me sentí... bien no hay palabras, solo sé que no se sintió bien. O sea viva el siglo 21 y living la vida loca y el sexo y lo que sea pero yo soy de las que piensan que para que me hagan sentir caliente tienen que poner en movimiento mi corazón.

Bueno después de toda una mañana en la agencia fui por mi vestido y mis zapatos. Y no es por presumir pero estaban... WAO. El vestido era azul con un súper escote, y súper corto y tenía un estilo así como de hada, se unía en un pico que terminaba a la altura de las rodillas y era de una tela estampada y bordado con unas piedras hermosas. Y los zapatos eran plateados y se ataban casi hasta las rodillas también.

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews ;)**

**Sera q pueden con mas? yo creo q si :P  
**


End file.
